Overcoming The Darkness
by lookxitsxxari
Summary: A strong yet abused girl whose name is Arianna moves to the Forks and meets a boy with the name of Edward who will turn her world completely upside down causing her to make some life altering decisions. Please read and review, first twilight fanfic
1. A Clean Slate?

Sometimes its hard to describe the things that happen life using just words, we all strive to capture the moments and feelings of life using quotes or catchy lyrics but in the end that is all they really are, just another failed attempt at trying to capture that which can not be captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters or settings**

_I panted and screamed, louder and louder my horrified cries stretched towards the heavens, but somehow they always managed to just miss them. It was like the dreams you have as a kid, the ones that terrify you the most, when you can not run, no matter how much you want to or how hard you try, your legs just simply will not budge and you are stuck in your doom awaiting whatever horror is about to fall upon you. Yet, there is always a peace that passes all understanding, a hope that lies in the farthest corner of your mind that comes at the last possible moment and lets you know that it will all be okay and that you will wake up before any real tragedy occurs and sure enough, my little eyes would always burst open and I would sigh in exasperated relief as I lie and stared at my ceiling. What happens when it is not a dream? Where is the peace then? This time I was most definitely, beyond any doubt, stuck in the worst situation imaginable._

As the final bell rang before school finally let out for Christmas break I was jolted from my daydreaming back into the cold, harsh reality that I was supposed to be taking note for the final and instead I had just managed to scrawl _his _name multiple times in multiple scripts all over my notebook. "Great," I thought, "now I have to get rid of this one too..." and then I managed to silently chuckle at myself thinking about how ridiculous I would seem if someone was ever able to read my mind and decipher my crazy, jumbled up life. I packed up my stuff and headed towards the door so I might finally be free from this small deathtrap otherwise known as Forks High School, but just as freedom was within my grip the high-pitched voice of none other but my Chemistry teacher cut through the air.

"Arianna," she croaked, "I need to talk to you for a moment"

"Yes ma'am?" trying my best to sound polite while attempting to keep all sarcasm and agitation out of my voice.

"Well, you seem like an exceedingly bright girl, and I know you have just moved and this is a major adjustment, but by golly child, you have been doing nothing but daydreaming and scribbling things on that notebook of yours. When you get back from break I expect you to be fully settled and readily equipped to learn. You are dismissed."

If only people would understand how big of an adjustment it truly was, they might be a bit nicer, but I have never expected others to understand, and never will. People don't take well to abuse and I don't really know how other would react if I were to explain the true reason I moved to this hellhole of a town was to escape the grasp of the latest addition to my list of abusive boyfriends. I don't even understand why I always seemed to attract the bad ones, I wasn't seductive, I didn't even consider myself pretty, yet someone boys had always seemed to fool me. They put on a show, sweet-talking me and explaining how they were not like the others, no they were different and they truly loved me. Well I would be stupid and fall for them and when they were done with me or when I didn't give them what they wanted they got violent, and things would always take a turn for the worse. Well the last one was the absolute worse, and I decided to just take a run for it and now, well here I am in the Forks living with my dad who has no clue of any of this. I am currently putting all that behind me now and am starting with a clean slate in a new high school, surrounded by new people yet it seems as if one already hates me and for some unknown reason being that I have not even talked to him yet.

As I finally managed to leave the classroom, I examined my notebook and sighed as I read the name, Edward... I don't even understand why I was writing this so much being that I didn't even talk to him and his eyes, wow they were filled with so much hate and darkness that it made me shudder. I decided to let it pass as my boredom taking over yearning for something to scrawl, and since he was the person who sat in front of me it made perfect sense that it would be his name... or did it? I really do wish I knew what was wrong with me though and why he looked as me with such burning dislike. Then a violent shudder went down my spine and I made a mental note never to make him mad, I mean he was insanely gorgeous and his looks were absolutely perfect but he looked so strong, and his eyes alone seemed as if they could kill, if all my innocent and kind looking boyfriends were able to do what they did to me, I didn't even want to think about what Edward was capable of.

**a/n : well how was this part? it was just a start and not very long but please review because your critique could make all the difference (:**


	2. Rain Wash Me Clean

As I begin my long trek home it started to drizzle and then it gradually started pouring making me wish so much more that I had a car and causing me to dislike this little town all the worse.

"Hey, Arianna! Do you need a ride?" shouted that annoying boy who had tried to help me find my way around the school, even though I told him multiple times that I didn't need any since the school was insanely small and all the buildings were marked very clearly. His name was… wait, what was his name? It was like Mark, Mitch, or… well something that began with an m. "Its me Mike. I just thought you might want to stay dry" Well usually I didn't get in the car with strangers, but it sure beats getting soaked, plus I was in a white shirt and that wasn't going to turn out to well.

"Oh, well sure, I would love a ride. Thanks for offering"

"Do you not have a car? You know if you don't have a car I could gladly give you rides home each day, because I pass by your dads house and it would be absolutely no problem and you know I would love to do that beca--"

"Mike, thanks for offering but lets just make this a one time thing because my car should be here soon and I really wouldn't want to be a burden."

"O well it is no burden, I could certainly take you home whenever you need me to. Well, anyway, did you enjoy school? To me it looked like you were having a good time, but a person never can tell and …" I let out an sigh and sat and listening to Mike jabber on about the most pointless topics and then I realized that I probably would have enjoyed walking home in the pouring rain much more than having to listen to this constant drivel that went on and on and on. Thankfully we arrived at my dad, Charlie's house sooner rather than later and I swiftly said my thank you and went up to the door. "See you later Arianna!" was the last thing I heard Mike say as he finally drove off.

"Hey sweetie!" said Charlie, oh so enthusiastically as i entered the small damp house that i now must call home, "How was school?"

"Oh it was super fun!" I replied trying to sound somewhat thrilled but the sarcasm that lined my voice came out more, but thankfully Charlie didn't exactly notice. I was beginning to realize that to Charlie i was still the sweet innocent little five year old that left so long ago when my parents first got divorced and the only problem with that thought process was that I wasn't. I was a 17 years old girl who had been beaten and broken many times but I still managed to put on a sweet facade and try to keep my guard up while living a normal life.

"Well I am glad to hear that darling! Honey, just so you know, I am going over to watch some sports with my friend tonight and will probably be there for quite sometime okay?"

"Alright Dad, sounds like a party." Once again the sarcasm came out and I could see the beginning of a bad habit.

"You know you are welcome to come if you want to, in fact he has a son who is about your age and I am sure you would both get along just fine."

"Dad its alright, really, I think i might try and catch up on some sleep tonight. You go out and have some fun though!"

"Alright Ari, but you make sure you lock all the doors and stay safe."

"Will do." With that he grabbed his coat and left for the Black's house. Little did he know that what i was frightened of didn't lurk in the woods outside our house and it certainly wouldn't be coming through any of the doors. What scared me the most out of anything was horrid and deadly. It would taunt me over and over and no matter how much I begged for death it would not let me have it, instead i just got the repeated thrills night after treacherous night. Yes, what scared me the most was my nightmares.

**a/n : I am just trying to build up the story and i promise that i will try and make the next chapter exciting. Please review and critique on what you think of it so far! **


	3. Let the Nightmares Begin

**Let the Nightmares Begin**

I headed up to my room after Charlie left and found a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and then proceeded to brush my blonde curly hair before pulling back into a ponytail so I could get some sleep, even though I knew with sleep came those nightmares I dreaded so. Since I was somewhat trying to avoid them I tidied up my room and did the dishes before finally crawling into my bed. Though it was only 10, I just didn't think I would be able to function much longer without sleep. Sure enough almost seconds after I rest my head on my favorite fluffy pillow I drifted off into a fretful sleep filled with tossing and turning. The nightmares had begun.

_I saw a sixteen-year-old version of me sitting on my bed at my mom's house watching She's the Man on my laptop. Then my phone vibrated and I got a message from my boyfriend at the time, Craig, which said, "Look outside your window." So the dumb, naïve sixteen-year-old me went to the window and saw him smiling his innocent, seductive smile and dumbly opened the window allowing him to come in my room._

_"Craig, what are you doing here so late? You know if my mom found you she would throw a fit and I would probably be grounded for like a year" I said trying to sound stern but I still let out a giggle or two, after all he was just so darn cute._

_"Baby, your mom isn't gonna find me, we will just be super quiet." He replied as he came up and grabbed me around my waist smiling as I squealed and then he proceed to turn me around and kiss me softly. "Hold on a sec, babe, I brought you a present but its in my car so let me go out and get it" With that he left out my window and I just sat on my bed trying to imagine what it could possibly be. He soon crawled back through my window and produced a Victoria's Secret bag and edged it towards me to open while he just sat on the edge of my bed smiling provocatively. I reached my hand into the bag and pulled out a lacy, low-cut, exceedingly sexy little thing which I was sure would cover almost nothing and just stared at it shocked. "Well don't you wanna go try it on?"_

_"Um, not right now with you in the room." I answered matter-of-factly._

_"Well babe I bought it so we could have some fun tonight" He said with a know somewhat scary smile on his perverted face"_

_"Oh." I said finally understanding what was going on and started to almost panic but then I kept my cool and decided to just try to get him to leave before anything happened and I got hurt. "Well, I am not really feeling up to anything right now, maybe another night."_

_"Aw baby, come on. I even brought you something to wear, so you should show your thankfulness by at least trying it on for me and then we could have some fun" I was beginning to get more scared of him because I had never seen him act like this before, I mean he had always been sweet and respected me, but this time was a little different and I wasn't quite sure what to do._

_"You know what it still has the tags on it, just take it back because I don't feel comfortable wearing it around you and I feel like somehow if I did what you wanted you would end up having enjoying it more than I would tonight, so you might as well go home."_

_"YOU DIRTY WHORE!" he yelled before proceeding to slap me across the face, "I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT SWEET, DONE NOTHING BUT BUY YOU THINGS AND YOU WON'T EVEN DO THIS ONE THING FOR ME. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DO IT WILLINGLY I WILL MAKE YOU DO IT, UNGRATEFUL WRETCH!" and then he moved forward and started ripping at my shirt while I tried my hardest to fight back but he was about twice as strong as I was and kept punching me in the face, stomach, and pretty much everywhere else while ripping my clothes off and I could do nothing but scream my muffled screams hoping someone would hear, but no one came. Soon enough all the punches begin to take a toll on me and I begin to fade into darkness, which almost made me slightly smile. After all it seemed like the only salvation I would get from this horrid event that was happening in my life._

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs after reliving that horrid event and quickly jumped out of bed and turned on the light terrified that he was coming to find me again. I shook that thought quickly and then went downstairs so I could grab a glass of water and maybe find something to do to distract my horrified mind. After I drink my water I wondered into the family room and then froze after I thought I heard a noise coming from the other room, but let it pass as me just being paranoid. Nevertheless, I went and swiftly grabbed on of Charlie's guns and loaded it, very thankful that he had taught me how to use when I moved here. Then I laughed thinking about how I rendered it pointless at the time because this town seemed so small and kind with no sense of threat or danger, then I realized how truly thankful I was that I had Charlie around and how I was wishing he was here right now. In the midst of my thinking the doorbell rang and I jumped a little, but then went to go see if maybe Charlie had forgotten his key, because who else would it be at three in the morning? I got the gun ready just in case though. As I neared the door and opened it cautiously my heart skipped a beat after seeing the unexpected person waiting on my doorstep who definitely wasn't Charlie.

**a/n : you know the drill, review please (:**


	4. My Unexpected Savior

**My Unexpected Savior**

_As I neared the door and opened it cautiously my heart skipped a beat after seeing the unexpected person waiting on my doorstep who definitely wasn't Charlie…_

I stood in shock as Edward, the boy whom I was sure hated me, stood on my doorstep at three in the morning for some odd, unexplained reason and all I could manage to get out was a skeptical, "Um, hello. Can I help you in some way?"

He coughed somewhat nervously, though I was not sure why anyone that gorgeous could ever be nervous, and then started, "Well this might sound a little strange, but I was driving by and heard what sounded like a very terrified scream from a girl and then saw that the window on the side of your house was wide open and found that kind of odd especially since there were no cars in the driveway and just wanted to make sure that everything was okay." I stared at him in disbelief and shocked terror, because Charlie had gone around and checked all the windows before he left and I was positive that the window was supposed to be shut and probably even locked. By that point he must have looked down and saw the gun in my hand and then said, "Oh, sorry if I surprised you." and timidly looked away

"Oh." I giggled nervously "I had just had a nightmare and that was the scream you heard and then I came downstairs for a drink and heard something so, paranoid, I grabbed a gun in case the sound was something dangerous. One thing you said does bother me though, are you positive that you saw an open window because Charlie went around and shut them all before he left for the La Push."

"Completely positive." he said sounded somewhat worried and then his eyes begin to look horrified, as if he had heard something I couldn't.

"Um, this might sound odd to ask, being that I hardly know you, but I am scared and Charlie's not gonna be home for another couple of hours. Do you think that maybe you could walk through the house with me and see if anyone is inside that I don't know about, because I really don't want to do it alone and I would feel so much safer if I had you by my side." surprisingly he answered just as soon as I was finished asking.

"Why of course, no problem." so the long trek through my house then begin. We stared towards my kitchen and I honestly didn't really know what we were even looking for, all I knew was that I was terrified out of my mind and was right beside of Edward the whole time in case something or someone was to appear. All of a sudden we heard a thud and I jumped and then clung to Edward's cold, muscular arm out of shear terror but then sheepishly backed down after he gave me a weird look and his mesmerizing eyes darkened. Then his voice broke my thoughts and he said, "Stay behind me, I think your unwanted visitor is in the next room." With that I nodded my head frightened. "Actually stay here, let me go get your little night prowler."

"Edward wait," I said quietly, and he turned his head towards me as if questioning what I was going to say next. "Please be careful, he could have a weapon, and well I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"I promise you, I will not let him hurt Me." and with that he was off almost faster than seemed humanly possible and then I felt vulnerable and terrified once more so I just stood there clutching the gun as if my life depended on it, which is soon might depending on how Edwards fares. Somehow I knew he was going to make it out all right and the other guy would have a less than happy fate. Once more Edward managed to interrupt my thought process and came out holding someone in what seemed like a very uncomfortable, painful position then said in his soothing voice "Do you recognize this guy?"

Then and all to familiar voice rung throughout the room, "Hey baby, you miss me?"

In a voice less than a whisper all I managed to get out was "Craig…" and then once again I faded into an unwanted blackness.

**a/n : i know the chapter are short but i am trying to add them more quickly. if you leave me a good review i might dedicate the next chapter to you! so go ahead and leave them **


	5. Author's Note!

From the Author:

**So sorry about the ridiculously long wait everyone. I am really going to try to add more at a steady pace now. Lately school, work, drivers ed, and my social life have become very strenuous and time consuming so please try and bear with me. Thanks, your patience is greatly appreciated. Chapter 5 is coming soon! I'm going to begin it as soon as possible so just wait a little bit long and I hopefully you won't be disappointed.**


	6. Dreams vs Reality

**Disclaimer:** **I most obviously do not own anything that came out of Stephenie Meyer's mind.**

_In a voice less than a whisper all I managed to get out was "Craig…" and then once again I faded into an unwanted blackness._

The Shock of seeing Craig brought back so many horrid memories and experiences along with the crushing reality that was simply, no matter where I went he would always manage to find me. All of this fear, dread, and complete hopelessness hit me like a raging semi-truck would collide with a brick wall and it was too much for me to handle. I could almost feel whatever color that previously existed in my pale skin fleeing and with that my knees gave and I was gone. The last thing I remember before my consciousness fled was the look on Edward's perfect face as he saw my strong reaction when Craig spoke. I recall his perfect features twisting in rage and his black eyes becoming blacker, if that was even a possible feat. Somehow I thought it was part of my fleeting consciousness messing with my head because it didn't seem right for someone so flawless to look so contorted with anger, but I suppose I will never know the complete truth and will have to live off of broken memories.

When I regained consciousness, after what seemed like a decade, I awakened on my couch looking towards the beautiful Edward Cullen leaning over me with a worried expression creasing his brow and messing with the perfection that usually accompanied his presence. In a normal situation, having such a gorgeous person look after me would probably have made me happy but after suddenly recalling the reason I was unconscious on the couch I immediately proceeded to "horrified shock mode" and my empty glass green eyes widened in fear. "Wh-- Where is he? Please, please don't let him hurt me!" I finally managed to whimper. Edward's reply was soothing and the feeling it left was almost magical.

"I tied him up in your kitchen Arianna. I will never let him lay a finger on you ever again, I promise you that." His voice was the epitome of perfection but in light of all I had experienced, promises held little status in my mind.

"Don't promise me anything. Promises are only made to be broken." I said sadly and tilted my face away from his gripping stare. He seemed so innocent and alluring, but as soon as I moved to Forks I promised myself I would stay away from guys to save myself from any more hurt.

"Well then I will have to try even harder to prove to you that I mean what I say." As Edward was saying this he lightly touched my face and turned it back towards his gaze that was now saddened and I even detected a bit of frustration. His cool touch brought on a whole new level of feelings and I could hardly contain myself for any longer. My glass green eyes shattered and the river of tears came gushing out. As I wept I sat up and cradled myself while clutching onto my knees and Edward moved over and just held me. So much energy was going into my tears that I didn't even try to resist him anymore, I just sobbed all the harder due to the fact that after tonight I would probably not be able to involve myself anymore and even worse that he would probably want nothing to do with a sad, broken little girl like myself.

I woke up the next morning with my face buried in a damp pillow and my hair a flowing, curly mess framing my face. I looked to the clock to see what time it was and the clock read that it was 12:00 in the afternoon. Stunned, I tried to recall how I even made it to my bed. I recalled that in the midst of my ocean of tears Edward told me the Charlie was on his way home and that he needed to explain the situation to him when he arrived, but before Charlie got home I remember him carrying me upstairs and hiding my face in his shoulder as we passed the kitchen where all my fears were bound. When we reached my room the exhaustion had taken control and I vaguely remember him getting me into me bed, brushing my hair out of my face, and lightly kissing me on the forehead, but I think the latter two were part of a dream or an illusion of my wearied mind because they seem very impossible and exceedingly improbable.

I slowly managed to force myself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to wash away all my troubles in a hot shower, but the hot water ran out too quickly and I was soon jolted back into reality. I picked out my favorite dark jeans and a sky blue t-shirt to wear that day, and my curly blonde mess of hair was tied back with a pink ribbon. Slipping on some mismatched socks and my gray converse, the most amazing shoes in the world, I went downstairs to see what kind of talk Charlie had in store for me concerning the previous nights affairs. At the mouth of the stairs I quickly stopped, activated my serene façade, and prepared for the absolute worst. As I dreadfully entered the kitchen, I saw Charlie sitting in his favorite, old chair at the tiny kitchen table looking worriedly over the newspaper. As he heard my approaching footsteps he, too swiftly, put down all he was working on and motioned for me to have a seat. I dragged myself over to the chair and slowly lowered myself into it, patiently awaiting the outrage or the crazy speech he should have been saying by this time. I glanced at him and saw he was confused as to where to begin and allowed him time to gather his thoughts, even if I had no clue what they were. Then it began.

"Honey," was the first word out of his mouth and I cringed in preparation as I hoped for the worst even still, "I just want to first let you know that I am so glad you have been able to make such good friends in the Forks, such as Edward, and I am very glad you were smart enough to think to call him last night when you thought something was up. The boy found wandering our house was put in Jail and after what your friend did to him I was surprised they didn't send him to the hospital first, though he surely didn't deserve any special treatment after breaking into _my_ house." When Charlie said this he must have noticed the utter confusion on my face which grew after each word, but he went on just the same so it was either less obvious than it felt or he was completely oblivious.

"Ya, Edwards a good friend, I'm glad he was here too," were the only words I was able to let escape from my lips in fear of ruining all the lies Edward had so obviously set up to save me from questioning and concern from my dad and I made a mental note to sincerely thank him later, for everything. Then, the next words out of Charlie's mouth were completely unexpected and quite embarrassing

"Ari, darling, I'm not questioning your judgment and I do trust you, but I want to makes sure you understand that boys are not allowed to sleep over at this house and I'm not saying that Edward is like that, but I don't want you doing anything you might later regret." Charlie said this awkwardly and shyly, not looking at me once during his speech. Unfortunately, I felt just as awkward and swiftly gave my reply.

"Dad! There is no need to talk about this, Edward only came because I called and asked for him to come and check if anything was going on in the house. You don't have to worry about me, I promise." After I said, "I promise," Charlie looked relieved, but I felt almost as if I had lied to him. I was a hypocrite for using the phrase with such little connotation in my book, but before I could progress to any deeper thinking the shrill telephone rings interrupted my thoughts.

Charlie got up to answer the phone and the whole room was dead silent, so I was able to hear the person on the other end of the phone as well as Charlie's distressed voice. "Hello, Charlie? This is Tom."

"Hey Tom. What's going on?"

"Well, we have a slight problem."

"What's the problem?"

"Someone broke out of Jail." As soon as Tom said that my face once again lost all color and my eyes immediately broke my façade and widened intensely, though Charlie seemed almost untouched by the words spoken.

"I'll be there soon." Those four words were his simple response, and those four words soon left me utterly alone once again.

**A/N: Leave Reviews. You're Amazing, Thanks for reading this (:**


End file.
